


A First-Time Love

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: ChicoxChico, Damiannosabeloqueesunbeso, Dicknoseconcentraensutrabajo, Enespañol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, InsinuacionesdeJayTim, Jasondandoconsejos, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Noespecificacióndeedad, Oneshot, RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales, Relacionesprimerizas, Romance, Romancelento, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El amor es una completa caída, pero con él, nunca estas seguro de si terminaras por caer o te extenderá la mano en ayuda.





	A First-Time Love

**Luego del drama que escribí necesito algo de dulzura.**

**¡APOSTEMOS POR UNOS TORTOLOS INEXPERTOS DE SU NUEVA RELACIÓN!**

**¿LISTOS?**

**ALLÁ VAMOS.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Están en su apartamento con un par de tazas de té reposando en la mesita de centro, el sonido de la música en su reproductor y una incomodad entre ambos que es disfrazada por el ambiente casi familiar de su visita. Toma uno de los papeles del último informe entregado por Beast Boy y Raven en una misión de reconocimiento pero ni siquiera eso logra distraerlo del chico que está sentado del lado opuesto del mueble y concentrado en pasar por su cuaderno de dibujo el carboncillo.

Intenta pasar del primer párrafo que se sabe casi de memoria, estando intrigado por como quedaron atrapados en una cueva que limitaba sus poderes, sino hacia un intento en avanzar por su lectura nunca podría dar la correcta retroalimentación que había prometido a Starfire dar a los chicos luego de que ella tuvo que viajar a otro continente por solicitud de la Liga. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante y arrugando levemente la hoja de papel, se recompuso de un salto, tomando esta vez con ambas manos el dichoso informe y acercándolo a su rostro para terminar con esa laboriosa tarea. Casi podía apreciar el principio del segundo párrafo cuando por el rabillo del ojo noto a su invitado levantarse del sillón y caminar hasta la cocina, con todas sus fuerzas intento no distraerse por su inesperado viaje pero fue imposible, soltando un gemido de derrota se dejó caer en el sillón con lágrimas de agonía escurriendo levemente.

Una sombra le cubrió escuchando un "TT" familiar, entre abrió uno de sus ojos teniendo los rastros de su pequeña rabieta presentes. –Dami… - rogo tristemente, esperando recibir alguna respuesta reconfortante, en cambio fue jaloneado bruscamente hasta caer del sillón y que este solo regresaba a su lugar con el cuaderno. – No me ignores – exigió estando sentado en el suelo, encarando a la única persona responsable de su creciente distracción y retraso en el trabajo. - ¡Damian! – grito molesto, provocando que el mencionado rompiera su carboncillo en el medio de su trazo. Con el ceño fruncido alejo el cuaderno de su rostro posicionándolo en su regazo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Richard. Fue el turno de Damian para suspirar agotado, Richard tuvo un leve temblor en la esquina derecha de su boca, comenzando un largo discurso sobre cómo podía llegar a ser tan poco receptivo de la situación presente.

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento interrumpiría usando su nombre o simplemente exigiéndole silencio, pero le tomo solo un segundo percatarse de las manos sobre sus hombros y que suavemente algo se apoyaba contra sus labios, teniendo sus ojos abiertos y compartiendo una mirada con Damian. Sin ser capaz de actuar solo alcanzo apoyarse sobre el pecho del chico de ojos esmeralda. Intento cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento pero este término como llego, Damian se retiró del lugar llevándose su cuaderno y encerrándose en la habitación de Richard no sin antes gritarle.

\- Espero que con esto dejes de estar molestando Grayson, trabaja como se debe. – un portazo y el hombre dejo caer su cabeza contra el sillón cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha teniendo un leve rubor esparciéndose por su rostro.

Lo beso.

Una terriblemente sonrisa enamorada se expandió por su rostro mientras rememoraba el momento una y otra vez. Hechizado por ello, se puso de pie llegando hasta la puerta de su propia recamara, dando unos suaves golpes.

\- ¿Qué parte de ponte a trabajar no entendiste? – regaño Damian desde el interior. Richard rio por lo bajo, ¿ahora quién era el molesto? – Lárgate Grayson.

\- ¿Sabes que esta es mi casa, verdad? – recalco sosteniéndose del marco de entrada, sin esperar respuesta continuo – Bien, solo pensaba en que podemos salir luego de mi extenuante papeleo.

\- Tenemos patrullaje esta noche. – recordó secamente – No terminar tus correspondientes responsabilidades Grayson es un claro ejemplo de tu ineptitud como Líder de equipo y héroe independiente, además de puntualizar en tus últimas deficiencias en combate. – Richard apretó sus puños sobre el marco, intentando minimizar los agradables comentarios de su acompañante al otro lado, ¿Cómo lograba que pasara de un mal ánimo a un bueno y viceversa?

\- Le pediré a Tim y Jason que nos sustituya, también con Barbara en las cámaras es más sencillo. – comenzó a buscar en su teléfono el número de contacto de alguno de los mencionados, esperando que aceptaran un cambio de último minuto sobre todo Tim que no se acostumbraba al trabajo con Jason luego de una inesperada confesión que continuaba esperando respuesta. – "Manosearlo enfrente de medio grupo de camarógrafos y en una gala de beneficencia de Bruce, suerte que no lo arrestaron por corrupción de menores" – tecleo las letras y dio en enviar - ¿Little D?

\- Entiendes lo poco ortodoxo de tu método.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamo – No hemos tenido una cita decente desde que somos pareja. – el sonido de algo romperse fue lo que recibió, esperaba que no fuera la lámpara nueva. El seguro fue retirado dejando entre ver a Damian con un sonrojo esparcido por todo el rostro hasta sus orejas, Richard no daba crédito a tal imagen dejando su boca formar una "O" en señal de ello. – Ah… ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Grayson eres estúpido.

\- ¡OYE! – salió de la habitación, dando un empujón al hombre frente suyo dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón - ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto confundido por sus acciones, apreciando como movía su rostro del lado contrario a él.

\- Hemos salido en patrullajes solo tú y yo, te quedas a dormir en mi recamara en la Mansión, vamos a comer luego de que me recoges del Colegio y… - el rojo de sus orejas aumentaba con cada palabra – estoy pasando el fin de semana contigo – volvió el rostro a su dirección - ¿Realmente crees que no pasamos el suficiente tiempo de amantes, idiota? – el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo avergonzado daba a Damian una apariencia sumamente adorable que descolocaba por completo a Richard. Conocía bien al muchacho, cada una de sus rabietas pero esto era difícil de asimilar.

\- Ah… yo… bueno… - buscaba una respuesta entre sus balbuceos. Casi siempre tendría una respuesta para situaciones así, sus anteriores relaciones le dieron la experiencia necesaria, los años con Damian igualmente, ambas variables tenían que combinarse adecuadamente para solucionar esto y sin embargo se encontraba tan confundido.

" _Sabes Dick antes no podía apreciarlo porque estábamos juntos pero cuando estas con Damian pareces un tonto_ " – La voz de Kuri comenzó a resonar en su cabeza luego de un entrenamiento de practica en que fue fácilmente derribado por Beast Boy.

" _Enserio para, si Bruce te atrapa mirando a Damian ya no será un secreto lo suyo" –_ aquella vez fue Barbara por el comunicador mientras estaban en una misión para desmantelar un grupo de narcotraficantes.

" _Amo Richard es posible que su corazón ha sido atrapado por alguien, ya que deberé pedirle que se declare lo antes posible, esta desperdiciando un excelente litro de leche sobre ¿avena de trigo?" –_ rio ante ese último recuerdo. Simplemente no podía ser sencillo y le encantaba. Regreso al sillón asegurándose de quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Damian, tomo con una mano la de él, hasta llevarla a sus labios, besando sus nudillos, teniendo un temblor por ello. Con la otra acuno su rostro pasando su pulgar delicadamente por la mejilla.

\- Lo lamento, es solo que a veces olvido que te tengo conmigo.

\- Demasiado cursi Grayson – hablo apoyándose sobre el tacto, dejando que el sonrojo se dispersara – Pero está bien, mi banco de conocimientos sobre este tipo de situaciones es limitado. – Richard dejo salir una risa para acercarse a Damian, presionando sus labios contra los contrarios, dejando que el tiempo se prolongara al moverse a un lado y chupar la parte inferior para alejarse y lamer los propios - ¿Q-que?

\- Bueno luego de que me besaste no lo creo.

\- Y-y-yo no te he besado – Richard levanto una ceja confundido – No es verdad, además, ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Por qué me probaste la boca?, eso se sintió raro. – soltándose del agarre, llevo ambas de sus manos hasta que fue capaz de tocar su labio inferior con la punta de sus dedos.

\- D-dami – comenzó Richard nerviosamente por el pánico de este. ¿Acaso lo beso sin saber que era? – entonces lo de hace rato, ¿Qué fue?

\- "Eso" – recordó Damian aun nervioso por lo que Richard le hizo – T-Todd me dijo que usa su boca para hacer callar a Drake cuando es molesto. – el tic en el ojo de Richard volvió – Incluso me mostro como es un día que particularmente Drake estaba quejándose, creo que fue luego de un patrullaje en que ambos fueron asignados. – La felicidad de su primer beso de pareja fue cambiado por la imagen mental de Jason riendo con cuernos y cola.

\- Dami, ¿Podrías por favor no tomar en cuenta los consejos de Jason? – pidió derrotado, un asentimiento de respuesta, recordándose matar a la razón de sus problemas luego que lo viera. Volvió a concentrarse en Damian que se hallaba confundido por la forma en que se estaban dando las cosas, con una mirada comprensiva y levantando las comisuras de sus labios, Richard le explico que aquello de unir sus labios fue un "beso" y lo que él hizo es otra manera.

\- Entiendo. Ese maldito de Todd me las pagara. – Un brazo paso por sus hombros jalándolo hasta Richard, giro su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de él - ¿Qué haces?

\- Aprovechar nuestro tiempo de calidad. ¿Puedo besarte? – pidió amablemente, mientras que con su mano libre inclinaba la barbilla del joven heredero Wayne.

\- Sí, pero saldremos a patrullar. – condiciono, apoyándose sobre los pectorales de Richard dejo que sus labios volvieran encontrarse, acareándose pausadamente, disfrutando del contacto y la textura con el calor esparciéndose por su rostro. Se separaron levemente recuperando un poco de aire y continuando con tal acción hasta que Damian se apoyaba sobre el cuerpo de Richard y este en el sillón de tres plazas.

\- Te quiero Damian. – dejo escapar Richard, afianzando el agarre en su cintura.

\- Si, lo sé. – movió sus manos de los hombros hasta su rostro jugando con los mechones que se posaban ahí. – También te quiero Dick.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Fue tan empalagoso que me encanto.**

**A estos dos los puedes acomodar en toda situación, romántica, dramática, candente, triste, traumática, de todo a todo. Jajajaja los amo demasiado.**

**OvO Ahora bien, ustedes pueden acomodarle las edades como quieran… ¡PERO SIN ILEGALIDADES! :V**

**La bola de odio merece respeto. ¿Ok?, ok.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima UvU.**

**Posdata:**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
